


The Way Back Home

by LadyciaraMiggles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Captain Swan Story Book vol 2, F/M, Season 5 Finale, alternative ending, captain swan fanfic, fluff with some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyciaraMiggles/pseuds/LadyciaraMiggles
Summary: My entry for the Once upon a Captain Swan Story Book vol 2. A canon divergent story starting in New York after Regina has split from the Evil Queen.





	The Way Back Home

“Well, much as I’d like to keep indulging in this touching family adventure, I'd actually like to get back to my daughter. Snow, I'm surprised that you aren't equally keen to get back to your son. You haven't forgotten the infants that we left in Granny’s arms just before we were pulled into a portal yesterday have you?” Zelena snarked from her spot on the couch in Neal's apartment. 

At the mention of baby Neal, Mary Margaret's face crumpled with sorrow. 

“Of course we haven't forgotten him,” David replied, a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder. “You're right Zelena, we should get going, but as we didn't all arrive by conventional methods, we should maybe work out how we are all getting back to Storybrooke. Any suggestions?”

“We have Gold’s Mercedes, that can take five of us,” Regina said, “and then there's that yellow monstrosity you insist on driving, Emma. We can all fit into those two. But I have already been in that death trap once this week so I will be taking the Benz.”

Emma glanced up at Killian and squeezed his hand before speaking. “Actually, I was thinking that Hook and I could take a little road trip on the way home. It’s been an eventful 48 hours, and I would really like us to have some time together before the next disaster strikes.”  
She looked over at David and continued, “Dad if you want to drive the bug back, we can either get a hire car, or take a bus. We’ll figure it out.” 

Testing a theory Regina conjured a small flame in the palm of her hand. “Of course there's always this,” she said.

“Hang on a minute. Our magic works out here?” Zelena asked standing up, “In that case, I'm out of here. Do you two want a ride?” 

No sooner had Mary Margaret and David looked at each other and nodded, Zelena grabbed David by the arm and the three of them disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

“Well, I guess that's settled then,” Killian said wryly. 

Having finally waved Regina, Dr Jekyll, Henry and Violet off on their journey home, and stopped by a store for essentials, Emma and Killian checked into a nearby hotel. 

Emma kicked off her boots and sank down onto the queen size bed with a sigh. Looking over at Killian as he shucked his leather jacket and unbuttoned his vest, she patted the mattress and encouraged him to join her. 

“Come sit with me,” she said, “we should talk.”

“Are you okay love?”

"Yes. No. Probably." 

Killian sat beside her, and took her hand in his. He gazed adoringly into her eyes, concern etched all over his face.

"Whatever it is love, you can tell me".

Emma returned his gaze, and caressed his cheek with her free hand. 

“Killian, only yesterday morning I was trying to come to terms with my grief. To deal with the fact that I'd found my true love and already lost you before I'd had a chance to tell you properly how I felt. How I feel. The emptiness that filled my heart, I didn't think it would ever fade.

“But then, you came back. And don't get me wrong, I'm…well...happy doesn't even come close to explaining how I feel.” Reliving her delight at seeing him in the graveyard, she leaned in and peppered his face with kisses, just as she had then. "I still can’t believe you came back to me, and we have another chance at happiness"

Gently cradling her head with his hook, Killian kissed Emma reverently on either side of her mouth. Resting his forehead against hers he assured her, "It will take a lot more than two deaths, the Darkness and Hades to keep me away from you, Swan," and tenderly kissed her again.

Emma returned the kiss briefly, not finished with what she needed to say. 

"But then, less than 24 hours after you get back, Henry runs away to destroy magic, and naturally I followed, he is my son. But it meant I was separated from you again. And all the time I thought you were safely back in Storybrooke with everyone else, I was fine. Well not fine exactly," she paused scanning his eyes for understanding.

"It was fine because you believed I was safe, I get it." Killian smiled at her tracing her jaw with his fingers.

"Except you weren’t safe," Emma replied, tears starting to pool in her eyes. She took a ragged breath trying to get her emotions under control enough to finish. "When I got that message from Granny to say that you had been pulled through a portal into yet another realm, I felt my whole world crumble beneath me. Except this time it wasn’t just you that I would lose but my parents too."

"Oh Emma," Killian whispered, as he brushed a tear from her cheek. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, my love. I swear I have no intention of ever leaving your side again. I'm here with you for as long as you want me."

"Good." 

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to sit astride Killian's lap as she kissed him passionately, her tears falling more freely now. He returned the kiss with equal fervour, his arms tight around her back, pulling her further onto his lap, chest to chest their skin separated only by the thin material of his shirt and Emma's black jumper. 

A low moan escaped Emma's throat as she felt him harden against her. Days of pain and longing since she left him in the Underworld turned to desperate desire. Without breaking the kiss she leant back enough to start pulling at the buttons of Killian's shirt, anxious to feel his skin. Sensing the urgency in her movements, Killian in turn started pulling Emma's jumper up above her stomach and over her breasts. 

She broke the kiss momentarily to switch and pull her own jumper off, whilst he in turn threw his shirt to the floor. They stood and quickly removed their remaining clothes before resuming the kiss and Emma pulled Killian back onto the bed beside her. Their kisses became a clash of teeth and tongues as Emma's tears continued to fall freely. Her fingers tentatively explored the network of newer scars upon his back as their bodies moved against each other in a tight embrace.

"Need you. Now," Emma urged between kisses, "can't wait any longer."

"Are you sure, love? I don't want to hurt you, if you're not ready for me."

"Please Killian, I need this."

He pulled back to look into her eyes, still shimmering with the last of her tears, and seeing the love and desperation and want reflected back at him, he positioned himself and closed the one remaining gap between their bodies. 

Afterwards, they lay together sweaty and sated, legs tangled and arms entwined. Emma tracing the curve of Killian's hook whilst he drew lazy patterns on her thigh with his fingertips. 

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered into his chest.

"Me too love, me too."

__________________

Emma woke early the next morning still wrapped in Killian's arms. She spent several minutes taking in the peaceful expression on his face, committing it to memory and giving silent thanks to Zeus for returning him to her.

"I can feel you watching me love," Killian murmured, opening his eyes a fraction and then squinting against the sunlight streaming in through the window. 

After saying a proper good morning that explored every inch of each other's flesh and then getting slightly distracted again in the shower, Emma and Killian finally made it out of their room for breakfast. 

“Ok Swan, what's the plan for today then?” Killian asked as he piled his fork high with pancake and scrambled eggs. 

“Well, I thought we could take a slow drive towards Providence as there’s something nearby that I think you might appreciate. We can grab lunch on the way, spend the afternoon there, and then head on to Boston to stay overnight. Do you think you could find us somewhere to stay on your phone, if I scope out our daytime activities for the next couple of days?”

"Well I'm still not particularly sure how to use all aspects of this device, but I'm sure if you show me the basics love, I'll figure it out."

Emma spent a few minutes taking Killian step by step through installing the Hotwire app onto his phone and then showing him how to search for and book a hotel. Once he was set she searched through reviews on Trip Advisor whilst sipping her coffee, and within the hour they were all booked up, checked out of their room and on the road with their route plotted. 

Aside from the anticipated congestion in and around New York, the traffic was fairly steady once they got out of the sprawling metropolis and onto Route 15. They made easy conversation, chatting about anything and nothing; reminiscing about their previous journey from New York to Maine; complaining about their fellow road users inability to signal before changing lanes and laughing over the humorous bumper stickers they spotted. At other times they sat in companionable silence, Killian's hook resting on Emma's thigh, tracing lazy patterns across her jeans as she drove. 

"I remember last time being terrified that Henry would think I was crazy if we told him that magic and different realms and fairytale characters were real," Emma said, glancing over at Killian briefly. "I never once imagined I'd be making a similar trip home after he had gone on a gungho mission to rid the world of magic and then have him open up a portal in a fountain with the help of hundreds of bemused bystanders."

Killian chuckled in the seat beside her. "Aye love, but maybe the truest believer needed to find his belief again, he's been through a lot, and has been given huge responsibility for someone so young."

Emma sighed. "That's true, and I've been so caught up in my own grief that I didn't see how much everything has affected him. I doubt many teenagers can include a trip to the Underworld in their ‘What I did on Vacation’ report for school.”

"Look at it this way Swan, in addition to giving the lad more family than he ever expected, you're giving him a broad range of character building adventures." Killian gave Emma his brightest grin and raised an eyebrow at her as she momentarily took her eyes off the road again to look at him in disbelief.

"The lad is a credit to you love, and whilst his latest actions were misguided, and admittedly could have been disastrous for your parents and myself, his intentions were pure and that's what matters."  

Emma's brow remained furrowed at the thought of how Henry’s actions could have turned out, and so Killian gently rubbed the curve of his hook along her thigh in an attempt to ease her worries. 

After a couple of hours driving, they had passed New Haven and took a turn off the interstate through the leafy town of Guilford, which Killian remarked looked quite similar to Storybrooke at first glance. Emma navigated through the streets and eventually pulled up behind a seafood shack overlooking the marina. 

"I've heard they do amazing clams and lobster rolls," she said, opening her door and climbing out of the bug. Killian followed suit, taking stock of the various fishing boats and pleasure crafts moored in the harbour as they walked around the side of the building to the entrance. 

Inside they were welcomed and shown to a table outside overlooking the water. A sense of calm washed over Killian as he stretched back in his seat and took in the view of the ocean reaching all the way to the horizon. 

"Even if the food is abysmal here, I think you made an excellent choice in eating establishment Swan."

Emma reached across the table and took his hand, rubbing her thumb along his knuckle. "I thought you might appreciate being close to the water again. That's kind of the theme for today."

His eyes softened as he gripped her fingers in return. "I do appreciate it Swan, very much. Whilst I was able to wander along the docks during my time in the Underworld, the stench of death that rose from the water and the sight of so many lost souls beneath the surface made me reluctant to venture there often."

After the waitress took their order, they sat back and watched a small red and white lobster boat putter into the harbour, a flock of gulls circling above, hopeful for an opportunistic feast. Lunch arrived shortly after, the groan Killian made as he bit into his hot lobster roll verged on obscene and Emma had to stifle a giggle. That was until he offered her a bite to try. When the sherry butter flooded her mouth, her own moan of delight was so loud it drew attention from a family seated at a table nearby. 

"Oh my God, that's amazing," she mumbled, still chewing. 

"Indeed it is love, as are you. Especially when you make exquisite noises like that," Killian replied, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Emma grinned and returned to her own lunch, deliberately choosing not to encourage him further just yet. Whilst the prospect of teasing Killian with suggestive looks and sounds all day was appealing, they had many hours left in the day before they would reach Boston, and she wanted him to able to focus on their tourist adventures first.   
____________

After their meal Emma cruised the bug along the I95 towards Providence and eventually Fall River.  As they drove Killian tried to find a radio station that they could both enjoy. Although he had grown accustomed to much of the music in this realm, there were still many aspects that he found discordant and unpleasant. 

"Bloody hell! How can people subject themselves to this noise voluntarily?" he grumped having twiddled with the dial until it picked up a station playing rap music. "And I know that I quite literally swear like a sailor, but I hardly think that type of language is appropriate, what if we had children in the car with us?"

“Although I'd like to think that Henry is still quite innocent I'm sure he's probably heard worse in the playground at school,” Emma laughed. “Still, point taken, try again. Maybe the next station will be more to your taste. If not I've probably got a couple of cassettes in the glove compartment."

Killian turned the dial some more, found another station, listened for a couple of seconds, frowned and moved on. He repeated this same process three more times disapproving of each tune that blasted out of the tinny speakers in the bug.

"No! Wait, go back, I love that one!" Emma interrupted, as he skipped yet another station. 

"As you wish love." 

He turned the dial back to the last station as the final verse of Whitesnake’s ‘Here I Go Again’ played out and sat with his arms crossed, as yet unconvinced at Emma's choice of station. As the song came to an end and merged into Peter Cetera’s ‘Glory of Love’, he glanced across to see if Emma still approved of the station.

"You can't beat 80s power ballads, trust me," she said, "especially on a road trip."

"Hmm, perhaps."

Sure enough, Killian relaxed as the verse moved into the chorus and by the second refrain he was humming along.

"Well?" Emma asked, as the song came to an end.

"Admittedly that was rather enjoyable, some of the lyrics were quite apt, especially the part about how his love keeps him standing tall. Good form, a song about fighting for honour and love."

"Told you so." Emma grinned smugly and by the time they had reached the outskirts of Fall River, both of them were singing along at the top of their voices, whether they knew the words or not. 

Emma pulled the bug to a stop in a parking lot under the Memorial Bridge across from the docks. 

"You have me intrigued love," Killian said, climbing out of the car. 

"You’ll see," she replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him across the tarmac towards the entrance. "I thought you might be interested in discovering what naval history was like in this world, and so I've brought you here to Battleship Cove. We can have a tour of a couple of battleships and they have a pretty cool museum with maritime history through the ages."

Killian's eyes lit up as they lingered on the fleet of massive steel vessels docked on the river. "Belle directed me to some books that explored these feats of engineering a while back, but to see them with my own eyes, is certainly a treat."

They spent nearly four hours wandering through the USS Massachusetts and the exhibits in the maritime museum, and could have spent even longer exploring other ships if they hadn’t needed to get to Boston. As they went, Killian pointed out similarities between these ships and his beloved Jolly, and had many questions for the veterans posted around the attraction, listening enraptured to anecdotes of naval battles in their youth. 

"I have seen a fair few adventures with my own vessel" he began whilst conversing with an elderly veteran who had served in Korea. 

Sensing how rapidly the conversation could spiral out of control, Emma leaned in and whispered in his ear, "He won’t understand that you're a 300 year old pirate, keep it believable." 

Killian nodded his understanding almost imperceptibly. "I spent my formative years in the Royal Navy before being discharged due to my injury." He waved his gloved prosthetic in illustration. While on deployment in the Indian Ocean we encountered Somalian pirates, although I must admit the modern incarnations were nothing like the ones you see in the movies."

Emma looked at him in amazement, and when the conversation came to an end and they moved on with their tour she admitted, "I didn't know you had so much knowledge about pirates in the 21st Century, Killian. I'm impressed."

He puffed out his chest in pride and his stride took on a distinct swagger. "Well love, the lady Belle keeps me supplied in books, and I had quite a number of lonely nights to read them after the Dark One was banished from our little town and we had no villain to defeat. I learned a lot about a great many subjects including the history of piracy in this realm."

They continued their tour hand in hand until it became clear that the museum was closing and they made their way to the exit. 

"How long from here to Boston, love?"

"Um an hour I guess? Probably a bit more given the time of day."

Back in the car again, Killian gave Emma the details of the hotel he had booked for them and they set off. It was located in the Waterfront area and as they drove through the city from the outskirts Emma pointed out her old haunts, and also some of the places she’d had misadventures whilst chasing skips. They made a quick stop in Downtown Crossing to purchase some fresh clothes for the next day, and Emma added a blue chiffon Bardot dress and a pair of silver heels to her purchases whilst Killian was browsing the menswear department. 

The hotel Killian had chosen was unexpectedly lavish. The huge lobby was the epitome of chic with with polished cherry and chrome, and the room he had booked took Emma's breath away. He had splurged on an executive suite with separate sitting room and a bathroom boasting a spa bath and monsoon shower. It also had a magnificent harbour view, naturally. When she asked how he could possibly afford it, he just smirked and replied, “Pirate, love, remember?”

Back on her home turf, Emma knew just the restaurant for them to dine in and booked a table while Killian freshened up, she then took a few minutes to get changed herself.

They enjoyed a relaxed meal with a couple of glasses of wine in a little Italian a few blocks from their hotel. As they both tucked into a shared dessert of an indulgent ice cream sundae topped with brownie chunks, whipped cream and a decadent fudge sauce, Emma drew Killian's attention to the building on the street corner opposite.

"That's where I used to live," she pointed to a window several floors up, "Apartment 205. Until Henry knocked on my door, and changed my life forever." 

"I'm eternally grateful that he did love. Had he not, the curse would never have been broken, your family would not have been reunited, and I would still be frozen in time on an island with Cora." 

“Is that the only reason you're thankful that I broke the curse?” she asked playfully, looking up at him through her eyelashes as she licked ice cream off the end of the spoon seductively, making Killian's jeans feel instantly tighter.   

“Minx,” he replied, holding her gaze, his eyes two shades darker than they had been a moment before, “I'll gladly tell you all the reasons I am grateful, or if you’d rather,” he paused reaching his hand under the table to trace patterns along her thigh, his eyes never leaving hers, “I can always show you. What do you say, Swan?”

Emma gulped and caught a passing waiter’s attention. “Check please!” 

________________________

Killian pulled Emma up from the armchair in their suite, where she had perched to remove her shoes, and into his embrace. 

Killian placed a featherlight kiss on her earlobe. “Let me,” he murmured ghosting his lips along her jawline as he kissed her again.  “Show you,” a flick of his tongue as he trailed his mouth down the curve of her neck.   “Just,” another caress of his lips on her throat.  “How thankful,” Emma gasped as his scruff grazed her collarbone with another delicately placed kiss. “I am,” he continued with a touch of his lips to one exposed shoulder.  “That you,” breathed in a whisper as he slowly moved behind her, lifting her hair up gently and nuzzling into the back of her neck, whilst he unzipped her dress. “Broke,” a lingering kiss on the other shoulder as her dress pooled on the floor at her ankles, leaving her naked but for her lacy cream thong.  Returning to cradle her face with his palm and his hook, Killian brought his nose to hers and stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity. “The curse,” he finished pressing his lips to hers tenderly.  

Emma wrapped her arms around him and sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth to welcome him as his tongue traced the contours of her lips. 

Using every ounce of restraint Killian had, he broke the kiss before it could become too heated, and led Emma over towards the bed. Kneeling before her he placed a delicate kiss to each of her hip bones then gently pulled her underwear down her legs, following their journey with his lips. Rising to his feet he kissed her briefly once more and encouraged her to lie back in the centre of the bed. As Emma made herself comfortable he quickly shed his own clothing and brace, removing the hook and bringing it with him as he lay down beside her, propped up on one elbow.

Emma could feel could feel the heat starting to build between her thighs as Killian's gaze travelled over her body, seemingly committing every inch of her skin to memory once again. 

“You are simply divine, love.”

Placing the tip of his hook at the base of her throat he trailed it very lightly down her chest, pausing momentarily before skimming up over one breast to trace the shape of her pebbled nipple and then repeating the action on the other side. Emma moaned at the sensation and licked her lips, trying to stay as still as possible under the sharp tip of the cold steel. He dragged the hook down lower until it rested in her belly button briefly before turning it over to run the curve along the glistening skin of her sex, wet with arousal. The contact with that most delicate area made Emma gasp as her hips flexed up towards the hook involuntarily. 

Killian shook his head and tutted, gently pushing her hips back down. “All in good time,” he said, “I promise it will be worth the wait.”  Emma rolled her eyes in frustration, but didn't protest knowing he would deliver on that promise. 

Setting the hook aside and moving to straddle her, he returned his attention to her breasts, rolling the left nipple between his thumb and forefinger whilst gently suckling on the right. Alternating the pressure and the tempo between featherlight touches and small twists and nibbles he could sense Emma's increasing arousal as her breathing turned to gasps, and the fingers laced through his hair pulled his mouth in closer. In a practiced move that he knew she loved, he simultaneously twisted one nipple vigorously whilst biting down hard on the other.

“Fuck! Killiaaan,” Emma moaned as her hips bucked and sought friction that wasn’t to be found. As he maintained the pressure on her nipples, she felt her arousal flood her core as the first flutters of an orgasm took hold. 

Killian beamed from ear to ear to see Emma fall apart for him so quickly. He delighted in giving her pleasure and knew how sensitive her nipples could be. He hoped to coax her to at least two more orgasms before seeking his own relief, his hard cock bobbing against his stomach at the vision of his Emma writhing between his thighs. 

He moved further down the bed, trailing kisses down her stomach, until he reached the apex of her thighs. Emma eagerly spread her legs for him, as he pulled one over his shoulder, resting his blunted wrist on her flat stomach. Using his fingers to carefully separate her folds he traced his tongue around her labia, lapping at her abundant juices and moaning as her exquisite tang hit his tastebuds. 

Hearing Killian’s moans between her thighs made Emma even wetter. She angled her hips to give him better access, whispering rambled words of encouragement. He switched his attention to her swollen clit, flicking his tongue against it and she moaned in relief at him finally providing the friction that she had been so desperate to receive. For what seemed like an eternity, Killian attentively kissed, licked and suckled her to ecstasy, alternating his movements building her towards another peak but then directing his attention to another highly sensitive area never quite bringing her over the edge. 

Finally, when Emma thought she could take no more, he looked up at her through his eyelashes, and although she couldn’t see his mouth, she could tell he was grinning wolfishly. 

“Come for me, Emma,” he growled before returning to his ministrations. As he sucked on her clit she felt the heat building in the soles of her feet and her orgasm finally took hold, her hips jerking as her walls flexed and clenched, wave upon wave of bliss washing over her.  

Killian wiped his mouth along the back of his arm and moved back up the bed to lie alongside Emma and drew her into a deep and passionate kiss. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, as they broke apart. “That was amazing.”

“I'm not done yet,” he replied, “think you can handle more, when you’ve got your breath back?”

“Well if you insist on showing your gratitude some more, then who am I to refuse?” she giggled pulling him back in for another kiss. The kiss was long and slow, their tongues tangling with each other, Killian's hand caressing Emma's side in languid patterns as she ran her fingers through his chest hair and across his back. She closed the distance between their bodies, wrapping her leg over Killian's hip and then rolled him above her so that he lay between her thighs. Killian positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her slowly, both of them groaning into the kiss at the sensation.  He tilted his hips and pushed as Emma stretched deliciously around his length until he was fully seated. He stilled waiting for her to clench around him, encouraging him to move, as he knew she would.

Just as slowly Killian pulled back, all the way out, Emma whimpering at the loss of him and wrapping her legs tighter around his waist to pull him back in again. Surrendering to her desires he snapped his hips and plunged back in hard and fast. 

“God! Yes Killian! Just like that,” Emma cried, her nails digging into his back.

Having found the perfect angle Killian started thrusting, building into a frantic rhythm that soon had Emma crying out and had him gritting his teeth to hold on long enough to bring her to completion one last time. 

Emma moved her hands from Killian's back and grabbed her breasts, tweaking her nipples in time with his thrusts. The familiar sensation started building and with one last twist and tug her orgasm started coursing through her. Her muscles began to clench around his shaft, and that was enough to break Killian's remaining sliver of control. His hips sputtered, once then twice and Emma felt his seed release deep within her. He slowed until he lay still above her, panting into the crook of her neck before rolling to the side and collapsing into her open arms. 

“That was…” he panted running his hand over his face.  
“Long overdue,” she replied blissfully.

They lay together entangled and catching their breath for a long while before Emma dragged herself into the bathroom to clean up, and returned with a glass of water for them both.

Climbing back into bed, Killian pulled her into his embrace and they whispered sweet nothings to each other until sleep took them. 

________________________

They had brunch delivered to their room, neither in any hurry to leave the comfort of their sumptuous bed, unless it was to take advantage of the spa bath in their suite. Eventually, having enjoyed each other on every available surface, Emma and Killian checked out and set off to their next destination. She initially planned to spend the morning in Salem giving Killian an insight into how witchcraft had been viewed in years gone by. Their lazy morning put paid to that idea, and instead they headed north towards Portland. 

As Emma drove, Killian took charge of the radio again, fiddling with the dial until he found something satisfactory.  

When ‘Somebody to Love’ by Queen came on, Emma reached over and turned up the volume. As he listened a strange sensation came over him, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He didn't believe he had heard this song before, yet something about it resonated within him. Perhaps Emma would be able to explain it. He settled back and let the music with Emma's enthusiastic supporting vocals and steering wheel drumming wash over him. 

“In case you couldn’t tell, I love that song,” Emma enthused afterwards.

“Aye, that was apparent. So tell me, why do you love it so much?”

“It's hard to put my finger on. Some songs, the words just get to me, you know? But this one, it's more about the tune. I've always loved it, even when I little kid. I always get a sense of deja-vu when I hear it, and it always makes me feel safe. I dunno, I just really like it.”

“It's funny you should mention deja-vu, Emma. For I also had the strangest sensation when it played. I'm certain I haven’t heard it before, and yet as you say there's something about it. It stirred a memory in me that is just out of reach, and I felt an urge to stand on a table and pump my fist in the air.”

“Well, an involuntary fist pump is a sign of a good rock song Killian,” Emma laughed. “I'll have to take you and Henry to a gig sometime.”

“A gig?” Killian's brow furrowed in confusion.

“A concert, Killian. Where the band performs their songs live,” Emma replied gently, reaching across to squeeze his knee. Whilst his knowledge of American terminology improved daily, his occasional confusion over unknown phrases was still endearing. 

Arriving in Old Orchard Beach, Emma drove straight to the beachfront motel she had booked. It was simple accommodation, but it was clean and functional and unexpectedly had sliding glass doors opening out onto the pool terrace and the footpath leading to the beach.

“As this is our last afternoon, let’s have some seaside fun Killian,” Emma suggested, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the glass doors. 

Killian grinned and followed willingly down to the beach. Miles of sand stretched out in both directions. They strolled along the shoreline hand in hand, towards the distant pier and fairground and soon they encountered signs for Pirates Cove Adventure Golf. 

“Can we?” Emma bubbled, practically bouncing with excitement. It had been years since she last played crazy golf.  

“I have no idea what Adventure Golf is, but how can I resist somewhere with pirates in the name? It would be terribly bad form,” Killian replied, with a flourish and an exaggerated bow. “Lead on Swan”

Although he had agreed to the activity willingly, never imagined that it would involve chasing a little ball around a ridiculous obstacle course with a metal stick. Once he had found a way to support the club with his hook, he found himself to be quite skilful and to Emma’s chagrin was beating her fair and square. 

Emma was thrilled to be spending time being silly with her Captain, and his frequent grousing at the inaccuracies of the model pirates around the course had her in fits of giggles. 

“They’ve given me a hook, a peg-leg and a parrot on the shoulder! That's overkill on the pirate clichés isn't it?”

“It's a pirate themed fun park Hook, cliché is pretty much guaranteed!” 

Eventually Emma and Killian finished the 18-hole course, not sure who had won after losing count halfway round. They returned their clubs to the booth and walked back out onto the beach heading towards the pier and the fairground.  

They bought corn dogs and beers from a booth on the pier and found a bench to sit and eat watching the waves. Then they pottered around the fairground and amusement arcades until dusk. Killian tried to win Emma a stuffed toy at various stalls without success. She managed to win a tiger for him in a shooting gallery, and not to be outdone when they came across a coconut shy he was finally victorious, presenting her with a giant bear that would take up most of the bug’s back seat in the morning. 

They shared candy floss, and rode the carousel and the big wheel. As it stopped at the top to let on new fairgoers, Emma squeezed Killian’s hand and cupped his cheek. 

“Killian, there’s something I need to tell you, that I haven’t said before now,” Emma began.

“What’s that, Swan?”

“I...love you Killian.”

In reply Killian leaned in for a passionate kiss, as the ride began to move again. 

As night fell they walked back, hook in hand along the beach, the moon high in the sky above them. Hearts bursting with love for one another. And whilst the painful recollections of their separation in the Underworld remained, for the time being they were buried beneath joyful memories of quiet moments, of passion and of laughter.   


End file.
